Every Burden and Birth
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: When an old enemy returns, he casts a spell to see what has changed only for it to bring two future generations back in time. While one keeps a burden from his family another keeps a secret inside her, literally.How will the Charmed Ones deal
1. WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

_Summary: When the Source is reincarnated he casts as a spell to see how much the future has changed, only for it to bring two future generations back in time, causing more trouble for the charmed ones._

_A/n: ok hi people! Hope you like the story._

A pile of ash was the only remains of the demon that was foolish enough to think that the evil being he summoned would serve under _him._ No that is far from the truth. The powerful being with the tribal marking on his face, showed the power which he possesses. The scorched side of his face striking nothing but fear. If you took one look at his face you would swear he was pure evil. If you guessed that then you were dead on. He was the Source of all evil. He was reincarnated for the third time. Dressed in his long black robes.

He sneered at the sight of the underworld. The mess it had become since he was vanquished by the Charmed Ones.

"Seer." The low growl ordered as we waved his hand. The seer stood before him in shock.

"My lord." She bowed respectfully. "You have returned."

"I see the underworld has fallen in my _absence._" The Source growled.

"Yes lord. If I may ask…" The seer began before he interrupted her.

"Seer, I have lost my patience while being vanquished by the witches. Show me how much the future has changed." He boomed. "Did Gideon succeed in changing the boy?"

The seer tried hard not to flinch as she told him her answer.

"No…" She began again before he grabbed her throat.

"WHAT?!" The Source yelled.

"Please…The second child…of the eldest Charmed One…He came back from the future and…and saved him." The seer gasped as her oxygen was slowly decreasing. The source stared down at her before releasing her.

"The witch had a second child?!" He asked more calmly.

"Yes." The seer replied. "He is almost as powerful as his brother." She followed him with her eyes as he began to circle her like a vulture finding its prey.

"I'll just have to change that then."

**A/N: MAHAHAHAHA THE SOURCE IS BACK. EVIL LAUGHING. OK I have question for my lovely reviewers. Would you like me to do bios of the chacters that will appear later, cus all im gonna say is it's not only gonna be our two favorite Charmed Sons If so tell me in your review  
ok…Um…A blah blah blah to you and etc etc etc…REVIEW TIME!**


	2. DAD!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed **

Paige sat smiling as Phoebe played with Wyatt and Chris in the kitchen.

"O hi baby! I missed you so so so much." Phoebe squeaked in her baby voice while she hugged the poor children to death.

"Phoebe you live across town not across the country." Paige teased.

"Yeah well…" Phoebe rolled her eyes as turned her attention back to the kids. "So why don't you tell me what's bugging you." She demanded as she made a face at Chris.

"Nothing is bugging me. Stop doing the empath thing with me!" Paige replied only for Phoebe to stare at her.

"Paige, this is nothing to do with empathy. I'm your sister remember." Phoebe finally looked back up to see her little sister squirm a bit. "What's up?"

"Well…It's just…I've been having these weird feelings lately." Paige reluctantly said.

"Feelings…What kind of feelings?" Phoebe sat up concerned.

"You remember the titans?" Paige replied.

"That bad?! Have you told Piper?!" Phoebe asked.

"No…but…it's just weird ya know?!" Paige finished. "And I can't really figure out what to do with it."

"Well…" Phoebe thought for a moment. "Let's hope we won't have to wear sheets this time whatever it is."

"Yeah." Paige laughed. Phoebe stood up, carrying Chris. Wyatt moved over hand held her hand. Then it hit her. Paige watched as her sister jumped, in-taking a sharp breath and snapped her eyes shut as she entered the premonition.

_A twenty four year old Wyatt laughed at something his twenty two year old brother, Chris said before sitting down at the table. Sitting with them was another man, looking to be about twenty three or so, smirking at the brothers' banter between each other. He was lanky but went well built at the same time and had small facial hairs. Not long enough to be a beard though.  
__Then it flashed to another seen. A slightly older Wyatt proudly held a small bundle in his arms, next to him was both Chris and the unidentified man. A pair a big green eyes looking up at the three.  
Then it once again flashed to a tall girl, about twenty five, cleaning off the counter of an empty club before turning around to find a large brute demon lunging to her with an atheme in his hands. She was quickly consumed with blue orbs before reappearing behind him. She waved her arm sending the demon flying across the club. She then sent a large bolt of electricity, recognized to be an elderbolt, before he was quickly vanquished. _

"Whoo." Phoebe rocked back and forth a bit before Paige helped her to a chair.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"I saw…um…" Phoebe began before a bright light appeared in front of them. As the bit light disappeared, Phoebe squeaked as she felt someone heavy sit on her lap. Older (from her vision) Wyatt jumped from where he was originally sitting. Chris was working over at the stove just to see that no pots were sitting where the originally where.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt moved off his aunt's lap. "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here…What are _you_ doing here?!" Paige gapped. "Who is that!?" She pointed at the man who was leaning on the counter, who in return was looking around wildly. He was a tall man about twenty three. He had sort spiky honey brown hair and small facial hairs. His brown eyes looking around the kitchen wildly. He was lanky but went well built at the same time.

"Um…Chris…What just happened?" He asked. Chris looked around the kitchen and then at his aunts before rolling his eyes.

"O no!" He groaned. "I think we time traveled."

"AGAIN!" the young man whined. "I was attacked by hunters last time!"

"Hello…" Phoebe waved her hand to get the three young men's attention. "Hi…Um who are you?" She gestured to the young man.

"Me?!" He asked.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded her head encouragingly.

"It's me, Will." He said. "Will Sinclair."

"Wait you mean the demon child we saved, Will Sinclair?!" Paige asked. He only nodded back. "Half manticore, Derek's son?!" Again he only nodded.

"Wow, you got tall." Paige looked him up and down exasperated.

"Ok, back to the subject…What happened?" Phoebe waved her arms.

"We don't know…One minute we gonna eat lunch and the next we're…" Wyatt began before Will finished for him.

"Sitting on your aunt's lap." He bluntly finished.

"Yeah." Wyatt sighed.

"Ok…Phoebe did you see anything in that vision?" Paige asked.

"Well, I saw you guys laughing and then…I saw another witch. She was attacked by a demon." Phoebe thought back.

"You think she had something to do with this?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but she vanquished the demon before the vision ended. I mean she could orb and throw elderbolts." Phoebe replied. "I think she could perform telekinesis too."

"Who was she?" Will asked.

"I don't know…But I could have sworn…She looked a lot like you Chris." Phoebe informed looking at Chris.

"Weird." Paige groaned trying to piece together everything.

"Hey…Where's Mom?" Wyatt asked just noticing that the eldest Charmed One was not present.

"She's in her bedroom." Paige quickly replied. But then everyone froze when they heard a loud scream. Leaving little Wyatt to watch baby Chris in the kitchen everyone ran upstairs and to Piper's bedroom.

"What have I told you demons about attacking in my room!?" Came a young voice.

"YOUR room!?" Piper yelled at her as she flickered her hands, making the lamp explode. "This is _my_ room!" The young_ demon _rose up from the floor into a sitting position, only to stare at whom stood in door. She was completely naked only being covered up by Piper's bedsheet. There was another body on the ground but it looked to be froze.

"DAD?!" The young girl yelled as she looked start at Wyatt, her emerald green eyes wide open.

"Dad?!" Piper yelled looking at Wyatt in shock.

**a/n: Evil laughing! Ok review time! Hit me! I'm gonna put the bios in later! Just waiting for everyone to get acquainted. **


	3. Who Am I? Who are You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

_Piper could understand that demons need to…fulfill their desires as much as anyone else but to do it in her bed?! As she walked from Wyatt and Chris's room, after cleaning it up she walked into her empty bedroom. Every since Leo was taken everything seemed so empty. With a sad sigh she walked into her closet. No sooner had she walked into the closet did she see a bright light, before sensing someone else's presence in the room. She slowly crept out of the closet to gasp. A young couple was wrapped in her bed sheets making out intensely._

"_HEY!" She yelled at the two. The young woman yelped as she and her lover fell over the edge and onto the floor, from the surprise interruption._

_Piper flicked her hands to freeze the pair only for the young woman to mimic her actions at the same time. The man froze, from the impact of apparently both Piper's and the young woman's power. Piper heard the sound several people's footsteps._

"_What have I told you demons from attacking in my room!?" The young woman growled._

"_YOUR room!?" Piper yelled at her as she flickered her hands, making the lamp explode. The young demon rose up from the floor into a sitting position, only to stare at whom stood in door. She was completely naked only being covered up by Piper's sheet._

"_DAD?!" The young girl yelled as she looked straight at Wyatt._

"

* * *

"Dad?!" Piper yelled looking at Wyatt in shock. "Who are you and who is that?!" Piper asked pointing to the frozen body on the ground.

"Who am I?! Who are you?!" The young woman replied back with as much force as Piper had used.

"A Piper…Time travel issue." Paige tried to fill Piper in. "Just blow her up and be done with it."

"PIPER!?" The young woman looked shocked. "Piper Halliwell!? As in Grams, Piper Halliwell?!"

"Excuse me…Did you just call me Dad?!" Wyatt interrupted.

"Uncle Chris…Uncle Will?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" The young woman yelled as she pulled the sheet up high and more around her body.

"I'm sorry…Uncle Chris?!" Piper stared at her.

"O this is so confusing!" The young woman grumbled as she rolled her eyes. The young woman not taking her eyes off the people in the room tapped the man on the ground, causing him to unfreeze. He shot start up and look wildly around the room.

"WHAT?! Where's the demon?!" He asked quickly.

"KYLE!?" The three Charmed Ones stared at shock to see the former mortal turned whitelighter sitting on the ground tangled in the sheets.

"Paige…Piper, Phoebe?!" he stared at them as well. "Wha…What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here?! What are you doing here?!" Phoebe returned.

"OKAY!" Will finally intervene. "Clearly changing the questions to the other is not working! We all have no clue what's going on!"

"Wait who are you?!" Piper asked looking at the man.

"Will Sinclair." He replied.

"As in half manticore…" Piper began before Will interrupted her.

"Yeah. Ok who are you guys?" He quickly asked, gesturing over to Kyle and the young woman.

"Kyle what are you doing here?!" Paige spoke before the two could begin.

"Well…" Kyle began trying to find the right words. "This is my charge. Melinda…Halliwell. You're um... great niece."

"But everyone calls me Lena." Melinda stated.

"And she's my…daughter?!" Wyatt asked clearly shocked at finding his kid.

"Yeah Dad…from the future it appears." Lena moaned.

"And you two are what?!" Chris looking back and forth from Lena to Kyle.

"Um…Engaged." Lena informed holding up her hand to show an engagement ring. Paige looked down at her hand, recognizing the ring on Lena's finger to be the one Henry had given to her on the golden gate bridge.

"Ok people. You two…get dressed. Kyle you can use some of Leo's old clothes and Phoebe you still have some clothes here right?!" Piper said taking charge once again.

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded.

"Good…Everybody out." Piper ordered ushering anyone who didn't need to be there away.

* * *

"So is she my only kid?" Wyatt sheepishly asked as Kyle sat next to him in the vacant sunroom.

"I can't give away a lot but no, you have two more daughters. Cecilia and Bianca. They make up the Blessed Three, the future Charmed Ones." Kyle informed.

"What kinda of powers do they have?" Will asked.

"Future Consequences." Chris grumbled.

"I swear man, we haven't been here for more than two hours and you've only said that about fifty times." Will barked. "They next time you say that I'm gonna sit on you!"

"It's ok Chris." Kyle stepped in. Then he turned to look back at Wyatt. "Lena can freeze, orb, conjure, create elderbolts, and use telekinesis. I can't tell you the rest of your daughters' powers."

"Wow." Wyatt sighed. "Chris you're gonna be an uncle!"

Chris just smirked. "Yeah I got that Wy."

"But...But that means...I'm gonna be a dad." Wyatt gasped.

"Please don't tell us you're just now getting that concept." Will laughed as he noticed how pale Wyatt had become.

* * *

Phoebe sighed as she took a look at her grand niece. She wore a pair of old fitted jeans and a small blue halter top of Phoebe's.

"So…Are you the only one of my grandchildren?!" Piper asked her.

"No, Grams, I've got two more sisters." Lena laughed. Paige stared at Lena; she looked so much like a mixture of Piper and Chris. She could see Chris's big emerald green eyes and nose, Piper's long brown hair, not quite as long though AND Piper's ferociety and she had Phoebe's build. But yet, she had her father's smirk.

"So…seeing as how…" Paige began seizing the opportunity.

"Just because Uncle Chris isn't here doesn't mean I'm gonna spill my guts you three." Lena laughed again. She stared at them before jumping over the couch they were sitting at. "So want do you wanna know?!"

"Not too much, we don't want to ruin the future too badly." Piper smiled.

"Yeah, what would good old Uncle Chris think?!" Paige mocked.

"HA!" Lena squealed. "I never listened to Uncle Chris… why do you think we got along so well?!"

"Tell us how you got together with Kyle." Phoebe asked before looking over at Paige, who surprisingly was even more eager to learn this than she was.

"Well, the underworld was freaking out over everything. Like acting like total pansies! And a demon…no I'm not gonna tell you who it was… was going for the spot of the Source. He started sending old demons that you guys fought after us. Kyle being…well Kyle would surprise us with all these "practice" tests thingies. When one day Bar…The demon sent a spell turning me into a mermaid and possessing Bianca with the Woogy's help. So I was stuck in the bathtub for like all day. So Kyle sat with me with me the entire time." Lena began to explain before Phoebe interrupted her with a

"AWW! That's so sweet!" She giggled.

"Well he was having these dreams from when he was mortal, working as a fed. And well…we talked over stuff and you know." Lena suddenly became a slight shade of pink as she got into the mushy part. "But then he was attacked by B and he was made into this clay statue. But he eventually got out of it." Waving off their concerns. "Unfortunately the house was attacked by demons and he and Cc had to go back to the club. Cc eventually summoned me to find that Bianca had put one of those shell thingies…I don't know what their called…on me! There was a lot of crying and me dying."

"And he told you he loved you?!" Phoebe finished. Lena nodded reluctantly. "Ooo! That is so cute!"

"So how screwed up is our family in the future?!" Paige asked.

"Well…I don't have a lot of friends who can say they have an assassin for an aunt and a demon for an uncle." Lena laughed. "We're not so weird…and we're all pretty close."

"Are we you know…" Paige asked her.

"Yeah Aunt Paige," Lena replied showing her hand with the ring. "We're close."

"Paige is that…" Phoebe gapped when she recognized Paige's engagement ring.

"Ugh…OK come on the boys are getting anxious." Lena groaned with the rolling of her eyes. As they made there way out of the attic Lena added, "Hey Grams?"  
"Hmm." Piper replied.

"Sorry about trying to freeze you."

**a/n: man that is probably the non-cliffhanger chapter I've ever written in my life.**


	4. Nausea, Headaches, and a Demon Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed **

The remaining Halliwells and company sat in the sunroom while trying to figure out what exactly happened. Paige had gotten a call from one for her charges, while Elise suddenly called Phoebe, yelling loudly in her ear to get back in the office ASAP. Chris and Lena were going through the book as Piper put the mini Wyatt and Chris to bed for their naps. Will was sent down to the underworld to try and find out what he could and Wyatt refused to let him go down alone and went with him.

"Kyle maybe you should go see the Elders…at least see what they might think." Lena suggested. He looked at her as if asking if she was sure, only for her to send a silent glare of 'just do it'. With a sigh, Kyle was consumed in a blur of blue orbs before disappearing.

'_God, how much after shave did he put on?! It was making me nauseous!' _Lena thought to herself.

"Lena…Honey are you ok?" Piper asked as she saw Lena's face as she came down the stairs. It almost looked like her future grand daughter was going to be sick. Chris looked up from the book to see what was going on.

"What…Yeah I'm fine." Lena replied before looking down back at the book. Piper looked at her before directing her attention to the situation on hand.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"Nothing. I mean," Chris slammed the Book shut. "There has got to be some logical explanation of what the Hell happened and it's not in here."

"Language." Piper warned.

"Sorry." Chris groaned as he stood up, stretching. They had sat there for nearly two hours and he quickly tried to hide the noise of his stomach growling.

"Alright, go get cleaned up and I'll make us some lunch." Piper sighed. She hated not knowing what was going on but it was nearly three o'clock and they had gotten nowhere. "And don't think I didn't hear your stomach Chris."  
Lena smirked as she saw her uncle roll his eyes in defeat knowing that it was no use arguing. Chris tried to rub the growing headache he was getting.

"Headache?!" Lena guessed as she gave him a sympathetic grin.

"Wait, you're an empath?" He asked clearly confused.

"No." Lena laughed as she hugged his arm. "I just know you."

"Yeah well they are a pain." Chris groaned. Lena began looking around. "What?! What's wrong?"

"I'm looking for Cc; she's the one that usually causes you those." Lena replied. Chris laughed at the fact, realizing she was trying to cheer him up. "Seriously though, I know an herb blend that helps."

"Who taught you that?" Chris asked staring with an I-doubt-it'll-work-with–this-one.

"You did."

"Oh." Lena just rolled her eyes as she turned to go up the stairs.

* * *

Piper watched Chris as he moved around the kitchen, helping anyway could with the feast Piper insisted on making. Something seemed slightly different from the Chris she once knew. Of course the neurotic whitelighter was still there but yet he still seemed to keep to himself more than he used to. He had been quiet for most of the day, only blurting out the 'Future Consequence' that he obviously still had in his vocabulary. But Piper still detected a sense of freeness then the other Chris had.

"Hey Chris?" Piper finally asked.

"Yeah Mom." He merely replied not looking up at her.

"Are you ok?" Her motherly need to know what was making her youngest son act this way was kicking in.

"I'm fine." He mumbled still not looking up at her. "Just a headache." What Piper didn't know was the cause of the headache. Every time this happened a headache would occur, and he would busy himself, mainly in the kitchen, just to keep his mind off. While it worked Chris hoped Wyatt wouldn't notice the constant headaches he would get.

"Chris." She warned. This time he finally looked up at her.

"It's nothing, ok?!" He growled almost a little bit too harsh than he wish his tone to be. _Now there's the future boy_ Piper thought. She opened her mouth to reply only for her to get cut off as Lena crashed through the kitchen door.

"What the…" Piper yelled before Lena jumped back up off the ground and waved her arm violently.

"Son of Bitch!" She yelled as she ran back out of the kitchen. Chris and Piper right after her. They walked out to see several large demons throwing various attacks.

"HEY!" Piper yelled. She raised her hands and made three demons explode before an energyball came her way. Chris waved his wrist and directed the ball of energy to another demon. Another invisible force pulled Chris flying across the room and into the small marble table in the foyer. Piper watched as Lena conjured a small atheme and skillfully threw it at a demon. But then Lena's concentration was broke when she noticed the dark orbs appear. A darklighter smiled as he aimed the crossbow at Chris as the young witch-lighter attempted to get back up.

"CHRIS!" Piper screamed as an arrow soared from the crossbow. She flicked her wrist furiously making the darklighter explode. She quickly turned her attention back to her son on the ground who gulped as he stared at the arrow just inches away from his head. He quickly recovered and jumped back up even though his ribs protested against it. Chris jerked his head at the loud grunt from his future niece as an energyball made contacted with her shoulder, enough to send her crashing hard in the small cabinet. With a large swing, Chris sent the bastard that hit his niece into the wall. Chris turned around just in time to see a large blade come down towards him.

_Crap._ Chris backed up as the large demon with the sword walk towards him with a grin. He orbed out of the way of another attempt to bring the blade down on his head. As Chris reappeared, he looked down at the heavy object in his hands to see another sword in them.

After Lena quickly conjured the sword to her uncle she jumped back up, and sent a large bolt of electricity at the group of demons. With a loud angst scream half the group burst into flames. She used the skills her aunt had taught her about being in battle. _'You must tune out all the noise around you and focus on your target at hand.'_ The Phoenix witch had told her several times. Lena toned out the loud explosions coming from her grandmother and the loud screams of the demons that were on the receiving end of her power. Conjuring another atheme, Lena threw it, smirking as it hit its target.

Piper was getting extremely pissed off as she the demons began to surround her. If they woke up Wyatt and Chris there was going to be Hell to pay. Part of her wanted to run up there and protect them, she knew she couldn't. Another part was also telling her that Wyatt would protect not only himself but his young brother as well, if need be. ALSO for a bonus Piper could smell her meal BURNING in the kitchen.

Chris forcefully stabbed the demon. Before deciding to let out the breath he was holding throughout the entire fight. He looked around to see the last of the demons. Piper merely blew one up and Lena round house kicked one before sending a large elderbolt to the defenseless demon.

"Ah…" Chris panted. "Thanks."

"No prob." Lena panted back as she took the sword from him.

"The boys!" Piper yelled as she sprinted up the stairs, Chris and Lena close behind her.

**a/n: HA that's more like it! Not my best fighting scene but if you don't like it then use your imagination. OK I ADDED A LITTLE HINT as to what's to come…Actually I added TWO hints. One is pretty obvious though. Ok review time hit me…I'm gonna go to the Rascal Flatts concert so I won't be able to update tomorrow probably.**


	5. He's Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed **

_Lena prayed that nobody heard her as she finished up in the bathroom. She didn't need the extra attention now. Knowing Kyle he would probably freak out and think of some weird theories that some weird demon had possessed her or something. As much as Lena had loved her grandmother's cooking she didn't think she could take it and began thinking of an excuse to tell Piper and Chris. _

_Lena peaked into the mini Wyatt and Chris's room to make sure she didn't wake them, seeing as how the bathroom was right across the hall from their room. They slept there peacefully._

_  
As Lena continued to walk down the stairs, she stopped for a moment, as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. But the thought was wiped from her mind as she quickly swallowed and placed a hand on her stomach. Ever so slowly she walked through the dining room. She was about to open the kitchen door, until she felt a pair of large arms pull her back. She quickly turned around in time to see a large group of demons grinning happily at her. Someone had thrown a large energyball, making her jump in the air to miss it. She wasn't so luck for the next one that hit her hard in the stomach and made her crash through the kitchen door and onto the ground._

"_Son of Bitch!" She yelled as she ran back out into the kitchen. Chris and Piper right after her._

_Near the end of the fight…_

_Chris forcefully stabbed the demon. Before deciding to let out the breath he was holding throughout the entire fight. He looked around to see the last of the demons. Piper merely blew one up and Lena round house kicked one before sending a large elderbolt to the defenseless demon._

"_Ah…" Chris panted. "Thanks." _

"_No prob." Lena panted back as she took the sword from him._

"_The boys!" Piper yelled as she sprinted up the stairs, Chris and Lena close behind her_.

* * *

As Piper forcefully swung the door open, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She blocked the doorway so that Lena and Chris could not see. The only thing they were able to see was Wyatt, who had orbed over to Chris, with his shield up.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Piper yelled flicking her hands, a loud explosion came in return.

"I'm sorry." Came the voice. At first thought you would think it to be of mock, but the voice said those two words with the most sincerity as he could. He waved his arms and sent Piper crashing into Chris who in return crashed into Lena. Chris fell limply to the floor as his head smacked loudly into the side of the small table. Piper quickly rebounded and continuously flicked her wrists. Lena ever so gently pushed Chris off of her, not wanting to disturbed the gash on his head. Her eyes widened as she saw the demon for the first time. She noticed the small movement he made. She quickly raised her hands as she pulled together all her strength and sent the highest powered elderbolt knocking Piper back to the ground. Piper had to shield her eyes as the two elderbolts met in the middle. She saw the faint look of blue orbs before seeing two small bodies stood over by the adult Chris. Then the three orbed up.

Now that Wyatt and the two Chris's were safe Piper began blasting up the man standing in front of her.  
Lena tried her best, as all her energy began to fall. Swallowing once again, she ignored the burning sensation of her throat and the churning of her stomach. Pushing back the comforting darkness, Lena pressed hard her power towards the man who she had despised all her life. Her hands began shaking uncontrollably as surges of the power began to detach. She pushed one more time before the force knocking the man standing in the room. He fell to the ground crashing into one of the dressers. With a silent glare purple orbs consumed around him before he was gone.  
Piper just stared at the spot where _he _had been. Had Chris seen? Did Chris even know about what happened to the other Chris?

"What the Hell is he doing back?!" Lena growled. Piper turned to her mouth wide open as she stared at her future granddaughter who obviously knew who he was. As Piper was about to say something she saw Lena's eyes roll to the back of her head as she began to fall, the darkness of unconsciousness gladly welcoming her. Piper caught her halfway before falling down as well. She finally noticed the sweat on Lena's forehead and how pale she was. Piper began to hyperventilating as she panicked as the new development sunk in.

"Piper?!" She heard Phoebe yell along with the slamming of the front door. Piper made no attempts to yell back to her sister. "FIRE!" Phoebe yelled again before the distant sound of the fire extinguisher filled the silent hallway. Piper looked around frantically before breaking down in loud sobs. Piper didn't acknowledge the sound of Phoebe's shouts and the clicking and clacking of her heals as she climbed up the stairs.

At the sound of his aunt, mini Wyatt orbed back downstairs from the attic, with mini Chris and the adult Chris who still lay motionless.

"Piper!" Phoebe ran over to the group. "O my God!" Phoebe began to look over Chris.

"He's back…" Piper spat out as she clung to Lena's limp body, still staring in the nursery.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled at the top of her lungs. Not even half a second past before Paige quickly orbed into the hallway.

"O my God!" Paige gasped. "What happened?!"

"He's back…" Piper repeated.

"Honey, who's back?!" Phoebe asked. Finally Piper looked up at her.

"Gideon!" She spat with every ounce of venom in her voice.

**a/n: short I know…but I had to leave you there I mean come on…HA ok review time hit me!**


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

"_NO!" Chris yelled as a demon held his arms back. He was eighteen during this memory. Wyatt towered over a small crumpled body. But this wasn't the Wyatt that Chris had known. He was tall, towering over everyone. With long blonde hair and beard. His eyes that once sparkled held nothing but cold blackness. He was evil. "Wyatt! Don't!"_

"_I'm sorry Chris, but even my friends can be a threat to me." Wyatt snarled. The crumbled form moaned before stretching to a standing position._

"_Wyatt! Let Chris go!" Will Sinclair demanded._

"_Why Will? Like you my brother needs to learn a lesson." Wyatt growled back._

"_Really what's that…How to tower over your own friends and family just to feel powerful?!" Will spat, defiance in his eyes._

"_That only to survive you must join me! Like I have said before it's all about power and it's as simple as that." Wyatt simply replied. His expression held nothing. Absolutely nothing. Emptiness. _

"_Yeah we've heard it all before. Whoever has the most wins…To bad it's not that simple." Will replied. "He's a kid! You always complained about how you were never able to have a normal childhood so you took all the power that made your life hell. So now you wanna make Chris suffer like you!?"_

"_You don't have a clue!" Wyatt yelled back._

"_I think I do Wyatt!" Will calmly replied. "After your mom died you swore to protect Chris…Remember telling me that?! DO YOU!? Now look what you're doing! You bound half his powers and you have a demon pinning him down! You're not only hurting Chris you're hurting me and the rest of the world!" Wyatt stared at him before throwing a fireball at his friend. Fire replaced the emptiness now. _

_Young Chris looked over at the form of Will who fell across the attic. He gasped as he saw a young woman standing not far from the two. She looked extremely like his mother. Except her eyes and nose, which Chris recognized to be exactly like his. With her arms crossed she sighed sadly at the scene, silent tears falling down her soft cheeks._

"_What are you doing?! HELP THEM!?" Chris yelled at the woman. She looked up at him and slowly shook her head._

"_Even I know when things need to run their course." Was all she said. Her green eyes showing her sorrow and regret. She looked back at the scene before them._

"_Please!" Chris begged. "Don't let him die."_

"_I'm sorry." She replied with nothing more than a sorrowful whisper before fading away._

"_NO!" Chris screamed fighting against the arms of the demon as Wyatt threw a fireball to Will's chest. Killing his once childhood friend. Killing the last person who promised to stick by Chris, protecting him. He was on his own from now on._

* * *

Chris shot start up from the lying position to find the pair of green eyes looking at him in sorrow and regret. Chris looked around to find that he and Lena were alone in the front room. It was dark outside. The only light coming from a glowing fire and the small distant kitchen light. He felt his head where the small gash had once been after hitting something when his mom had crashed into him. He looked down at his hands, trying to maintain all the emotions from the last memory, as he realized the gash was gone. 

"I'm sorry." Lena softly whispered. Chris broke down in sobs curling his legs close to his chest and laying his head on his knees. He didn't flinch at the feeling of soft arms wrap around him instead he returned the embrace.

Lena sighed as she placed a hand on the long brown hair of her uncle. Leaning her head on his as he sobbed into her shoulder. She bit her lip as the tears began to cloud her vision, closing them from letting them drop. Holding her uncle as she had never seen him. So vulnerable. Carrying a burdened that no one should carry. Watching as his worst fear unraveled in the curse of the memories he saw. His older brother who he had idealized all his life, turn evil and make the world suffer the rest of his life, killing anyone who stood in his way. No, no one should have to see that.

**A/n: ok that was more of a filler chapter. There will be more explaining in the next one but I need to show the niece and uncle relationship. Yes i switched the title and ill probably do it again cus i don't think it's working really well. And like i said before this Chris is a little different from the lovely pain in the ass we knew and loved…Ok review to me now**


	7. The Critical Age of 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Paige watched silently as the two occupants sat in the front room from the doorway.

"What was so bad that he saw?" She asked quietly a loud as she watched Lena hug Chris.

"Twenty two was a critical age for Chris." A voice whispered causing Paige to jump. She turned around to see Kyle sadly look at the two.

"What do you mean? What was that he saw?" Paige looked at him confused.

"It was a memory. On his twenty second birthday Chris began to get memories from the other Chris." Kyle replied as he moved away from the door.

"You mean he has to sort through all those memories?! Has he told anybody?" Paige said following him.

"No, not yet at least. Wyatt only found out when Chris froze on the spot during a vanquish." Kyle softly replied, remembering when Wyatt had gone to snap Chris out of his trace, he had received a premonition on contact, therefore finding out about the memories.

"And what about Lena, did she see what he saw because it sure seemed like it." Paige was so confused.

"Probably, those two always had some sort of telepathic connection. She only found out about the memories when he had a nightmare one time and she got sucked into it with him, I think she was around thirteen." It was true. Chris had watched his fiancé get killed in front of him by his own brother and Lena had seen. When she woke up she had orbed halfway across town to her aunt and uncle's apartment. She had found Chris who was awake as well and made him explain what exactly was happening. It wasn't until a frantic Wyatt called Chris asking if she was there did they realize that it was daylight outside. He had talked, she had listened, not interrupting once, and he had strangely felt slightly better.

"You sure got a hand with all this magic stuff." Paige smirked.

"Well I learned from the best." Kyle smiled.

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Piper sighed as she held the mug of untouched coffee in her hands that was long from cold. 

"Do you think Gideon brought everyone here?!" Phoebe asked.

"I don't really know. I mean he was a powerful Elder but I don't even think he could have done something like that?" Piper shrugged. The two suddenly straighten up as Lena and Chris walked in.

"Is Wyatt or Will back yet?" Chris asked.

"No not yet." Phoebe looked at him. She suddenly began to pick up on someone's emotions. "Whoo." Phoebe moaned as she wavered out of her seat.

"Phoebe!?" Piper asked.

"Are you ok?!" Chris asked catching her from falling to the ground.

"Um…no I think I'm going to be sick." Phoebe gasped. Whoever was feeling those emotions were pulling them together as the sudden wave of nausea disappeared. "Ok…I'm better."

"What just happened?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. I suddenly just felt nauseas." Phoebe looked up at her.

"Honey are you feeling ok?!" Piper felt her head for some sort of temperature.

"Yeah, but I haven't felt like that since I was…" Phoebe began before Will and Wyatt shimmered into the kitchen.

"We may have a problem." Wyatt quickly greeted.

"Where have you guys been?!" Lena asked them getting up from her leaning position.

"There was a shimmer lock down. Nobody could transport out of the underworld." Will replied. Kyle and Paige walking back into the kitchen in interest.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked as he caught the panic on his brother's face.

"Someone reincarnated the Source!"

**a/n: ok I know it's short but I'm ending it there cus…you know what I have a headache so im not going to explain why I left it there. Review time!**


	8. A Chess Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Will quietly made his way down the steps he was o so familiar with. Even in the past he was still the one to wake up first before Wyatt and Chris. Walking into the kitchen Will stopped for a moment and quietly listened. He made his way over to the basement door, towards the sound of a struggle before quickly relaxing. Lena and Kyle were the only ones down there.

Lena working around the several blows her whitelighter was sending towards her. Kyle wearing an old pair of sweatpants looked up at the sound of the door opening. Lena took this opportunity to swing her leg around causing him to fall to the ground. Kyle quickly recovered, jumping back up off the ground. He quickly conjured an energyball, throwing it at her direction. She TKed the ball of energy in the wall. Smiling at Will but not stopping, she orbed out only to orb back behind Kyle. She raised her leg only for him to grab it and twist her. She then raised her other leg and kicked him before falling to the ground after he released her. Before she knew it Kyle was on top of her sword in hand. She quickly conjured her own before kicking him off. She stood back up as she watched Kyle circle around her before he pounced. She raised her sword, defending herself before quickly disarming him. This time Kyle threw a fireball only for Lena to freeze and telekinetically send it back to him. Kyle blew up in a flurry of blue orbs before reforming again.

"Wow. Where did you learn to do all that?!" Will asked as they turned to him, panting and sweating.

"You really need to ask!? Good morning to you to." Lena laughed. "Here." She quickly conjured a small bundle before handing it to Will.

"Wait you can time conjure?" Will looked at his pair of jeans, small white t-shirt, and black leather jacket.

"Sorta. But you're going to have to find your own underwear. I don't know how to get those." Lena replied before looking up in thought.

"Great to know." Will nodded his head. He noticed the look of Lena's eyes widen but before he could ask her is she was ok she quickly excused herself.

"Lena, we haven't finished." Kyle called after her.

"Well I'm taking a break." Lena sighed a little too harsh.

"When the Source attacks he's not going to let you take breaks." Kyle argued.

"Well it's a good thing you're not the Source because I can make _you_ blow up." Lena barked back. With that she ran out the basement before slamming the door. Kyle stared puzzled at the door.

"Um Dude…What did you do?" Will looked from Kyle to the door and then back to Kyle again.

"I guess we're taking a break then." Kyle mumbled before walking past Will and to the door.

"Ya think?!" Will quickly followed suit. The two men walked upstairs to the kitchen to find Chris already working his way around the kitchen, bundle of his own clothes on the counter.

"Man you ok?" Will asked as he got a quick look at Chris. The young man was sagging. His eyes were bloodshot with dark circles, almost looking as if he got about ten minutes of sleep last night.

"Fine." Chris merely replied. Kyle not really paying attention walked out of the kitchen in search for Lena.

"Chris…Did you get any sleep last night?" Will stared at him.

"I said I'm fine!" Chris failed miserably at the attempt to yell at Will. He didn't have the energy anymore.

"No your not." Will finally grabbed Chris's shoulders stopping the younger man from running around the kitchen. Chris just stared down at his feet. He was never able to lie to Will. Wyatt yes but never Will.

Will had already noticed when Chris had begun acting weird. The young witchlighter hadn't slept very well, he was eating less, and the constant headaches were becoming a problem.

"Chris, when you wake up screaming in the middle of the night, you're not fine." Will added remembering when Chris, who's room was right next to his, woke up screaming in the middle of the night not only wake up Will but Wyatt as well.

"I hate how you're a doctor." Chris mumbled as he moved back to his cooking.

"It comes in handy though I gotta tell ya." Will laughed. Once again becoming serious he pulled the wooden spoon away from Chris. "Chris what's wrong?"

* * *

"Hey, what was that downstairs?!" Kyle asked as Lena walked out of the bathroom. 

"What about what downstairs?" Lena asked him.

"You know perfectly what." Kyle replied to her. Lena merely rolled her eyes before walking past him. "Hey!?"

"What do you want me to say Kyle! I'm processing the whole thing with BOTH that bastard Gideon and the Source coming back at the same time, and you constantly…" Lena trailed off as she began to break down in tears.

"Wait…Are you crying?!" Kyle asked taken back at her sudden mix of emotions.

"YES! Yes Kyle that's what these small water blobs on my face are!" Lena snapped. She quickly ran up to the attic stairs.

"Kyle?!" Called a voice causing Kyle to jump. Piper stood behind him, hands on her hips.

"What did you do?!" She asked him, an eyebrow cocked.

"I don't know." Kyle sighed rubbing a hand across his face.

* * *

"You should have taken care of this threat when I first warned you Gideon." The Source growled. Gideon merely glared at him, still exhausted from his encounter with the witches. "Seeing as how your plan has failed we will continued with mine." 

"I would normally protest, but the Greater Good is still in danger. Even more so since my last time here." Gideon replied. "We must distract the sisters. They will not understand."

"And we have the slight complication of the extra whitelighter and demon." The Source added. "I can change the demon, make him join my side."

"Yes, but he is part mortal. Raised by his mortal father, he won't be easy. They will most likely separate, in search. Then I can rid the threat." Gideon informed, moving a chess piece.

"Then we have the problem of the witch. She is to emotionally tied to her whitelighter."

"Yes, but she will no longer exist afterwards." Gideon watched as the Source took one of his knights.

"But you will have one change in your plan. You will be rid of both brothers." The Source demanded. "Will they leave the younger of the two to watch the present versions of themselves?"

"No, they will not make that mistake again. Especially in his state now." Gideon replied staring intently at the chess board. "No the sisters will make sure he is not alone this time around. They'll watch him like hawks."

"Then we'll just have to shoo them away. Check mate."

**a/n: yeh just for ya'll to know, I made Will move into the Manor with the boys. I'll explain later. So what do you think? Review me cus I wanna know. What's wrong with Lena, Will Chris tell Will about his memories. **


	9. Babysitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

Will sent a worried glance over to Chris as Wyatt walked into the kitchen sleepily.

"Mornin bro." Wyatt yawned before rubbing a hand into Chris's hair. Chris placed on his face a small smile before looking at Will, silently begging him not to tell Wyatt. Will rolled his eyes but gave Chris a small nod in reply. Chris smacked Wyatt's wonder hands that were just going for the plate of bacon sitting on the counter. Wyatt being the loving older brother he is, poked Chris on the side where he knew Chris was extremely ticklish causing Chris to crack up laughing long enough for Wyatt to steal _two _pieces of bacon.

"Awe that's so sweet!" A voice laughed. The three occupants turned to the door way to find Piper walking into the kitchen. Chris just smiled before turning back to the stove to finish up breakfast. Wyatt greeted his mother with some incoherent sentence with the two hot pieces of bacon still in his mouth.

"Morning Mrs. H." Will exclaimed before grabbing himself two mugs of coffee, handing one to the woman. The occupants turned at the sound of the front door opening and closing before two pairs of footsteps echoed throughout the halls. Henry walked into the kitchen towing a slightly embarrassed Paige along with him.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"Let me get this started…That's Wyatt?" Henry pointed over to big Wyatt. Paige nodded. He then points to Chris. "And that's Chris?"

"Yes honey."

"So who is that?" Henry asked again pointing over to Will.

"That would be Will. The demon baby. You met him one time. When his dad Derek came over remember?!" Paige smiled.

"Ok…" Henry nodded his head in understanding. "Wow they got tall…And so the Source is back?!"

"Unfortunately." Piper moaned.

"Source of all Evil, Source?!"

"Yep."

"Ok…Hi boys...I think I get it now. Paige I have to go to work, call if you need anything and be _careful._" Henry finished before kissing Paige goodbye. Henry trusted his wife and knew she could handle herself but he still needed to reassure _himself _that she could handle it.

"Bye Henry." Piper yelled out as he opened the door and left. Piper looked at her sister with a bemused smile.

"WHAT!?" Paige groaned. "Ok so maybe I didn't explain it very well."

"Clearly." Chris smirked.

"Don't worry Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry gets used to it." Wyatt smiled before taking a sip of his coffee. The three boys smirked to each other, remembering what happened when Paige had her first child, Henry Jr., leaving Paige to stare at them suspiciously.

Once again the front door was heard being open and closed before the three boys recognized the footsteps of Phoebe Halliwell.

"Future Nephews! All future people and sisters?!" Phoebe called throughout the house before walking quickly into the kitchen.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe." The three boys greeted in unison. Phoebe looked at Will confused.

"That's what you make me call you." Will clarified.

"O ok. Sorry…Just very weird still." Phoebe sighed. "Ok where's my great niece...O God that's weird too. Hi Kyle." Phoebe greeted cheerfully as the future whitelighter walked into the kitchen. Kyle looked at her strangely, walking over to get his own cup of coffee.

"What?!" Phoebe asked.

"You're really chipper." Paige stared at her as well.

"Phoebe honey, is everything ok?" Piper asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"No everything is not ok!" Phoebe replied finally dropping her smile. "I am trying very hard not to panic here. The last time the source was here I was carrying its baby and I don't know about you but I would like to keep my hair from flaming again thank you." She added rather quickly. Piper waited a moment for her to get her breath back.

"Feel better?" Piper smiled sympathetically.

"Yes."

"Good." Paige hugged her sister. She remembered the demon child that had lived in her sister. It didn't like her very much. In fact it HATED her and hate is being used mildly. Everyone looked up at the sound of orbing before Lena reappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey, personal…" Kyle began before she turned to him.

"You finish that sentence and I will conjured ice-cream and a spoon and eat it in front of you." She warned. Everyone in the kitchen tried very hard not to show their laughter. Kyle sighed knowing that arguing with her wasn't going to get them anywhere. He would deal with his fiancé after.

* * *

"Well I think we should explore the underworld find out what we can." Wyatt suggested as everyone finished up their breakfast. The room was silent for a moment before finally Piper spoke up. 

"I agree." The occupants looked at Piper in shock. "I'm not exactly thrilled about it but the only way for us to get information so we can figure out a plan to end this is for us to go down to there and find out."

"We should have a stock of extra potions. I'll go get them." Phoebe sighed walking out of the room and up the stairs.

"Ok so Wyatt, Chris, and I…" Will began before Piper interrupted him.

"No, Chris is coming with us. Kyle you go with them." Kyle nodded his head, understanding perfectly well why Piper wanted to keep Chris close. Wyatt on the other hand looked confused but dared not to argue with his mother.

"What about me?" Lena asked as Phoebe came back into the room handing everyone several different vials.

"You, stay here and watch the boys." Piper replied. Before Lena could argue the two groups orbed/shimmered out.

"HEY! Since when did I become babysitter!?" Lena yelled at the ceiling. With a sigh she looked down to find the two children smiling at her. "Hi dad…Come on. Let's talk about the happy place of therapy."

**a/n: not my best chapter in the world but my mind has been…elsewhere. Changed the name...again...i can't make up my mind. Anyways review**


	10. Horribly Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and, Chris walked through a small cave in the underworld.

"We should split up. Paige you and Mom go. If anything happens orb out. We'll meet back up at the manor." Chris said. Before anyone could object he pulled on Phoebe's arm and began walking in a different direction. Piper placed her hands on her hips and turned to her sister.

"Why do you think he didn't want to go with me?!" She gapped.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?!" Wyatt asked as he, Will, and Kyle passed under a rock arch. 

"Anything that looks something like a meeting." Will replied.

"The Source was always one to be organized. He's going to be trying to pull together all his followers. The more who join him the less he has to deal with in case another demon thinks they can over power him and take over." Kyle mumbled.

* * *

Lena quietly closed her bathroom door shut. Her mouth was still hanging open. She didn't really have any intention of doing it. It was just on her bathroom…Her _grandmother's _bathroom counter. She didn't even know why she did it. She just did. What was she going to do?! She jumped when she heard the sound of her baby form of her uncle Chris begin to cry. The sound didn't seem foreign. It seemed natural to her.

* * *

"So are you going to explain to me what really is wrong?" Phoebe asked as she and Chris walked slowly around the underworld. Chris didn't look at her but just shrugged his shoulders. 

"What do you mean?" Chris muttered. How could he be so stupid?! Out of all the sisters he had to pick the empath. Of course it was either Aunt Phoebe or his mother.

"Chris, honey, what's wrong?" Phoebe sighed. Again Chris just shrugged his shoulders. "Does something happen?"

"You know if something did I couldn't tell you. Future cons…" Chris began before Phoebe waved at him to shut up.

"Consequences. Yeah yeah." She grumbled as his favorite catch phrase was still not wiped from his vocabulary.

"But no. Nothing happened." Chris added.

"Chris whatever it is you can't keep hiding it. You'll explode and I would like to keep both my nephews thank you." Phoebe told him. He miserably failed a laugh but he looked so tempted to tell her something.

"I can't take them anymore." He mumbled. Phoebe stopped walking and stared at him. She was about to say something but screamed instead. Chris turned around to see a long tongue grabbing at his aunt's ankle. He quickly grabbed onto her hands and tried to pull her free. Phoebe floated in midair as Chris and the demon played tug a war with her. Chris pulled out a small vial in his pocket and threw it at the demon making sure not to let go of his aunt's other hands. The demon bursted into flames but Chris yelped as he felt a pull around his stomach. Another demon with the long tongue snuck up from behind him and began trying to bring Chris closer to him.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe yelled as three more demons shimmered into the cave. Paige and Piper orbed into the cave a second later and soon Piper was flicking her hands blowing the demons up before even more shimmered into the cave.

"Energyball!" Paige orbed the energyball that was directed at Piper's head into another demon. Phoebe kicked at a demon before levitating in the air to avoid a fireball.

* * *

Lena paced in attic. Toddler Wyatt and Chris sitting in their playpen watching her as she walked by. She chewed on her thumb as she did so. Pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. She was happy yes but she was worried as well. What would happen?! What would Kyle think?! 

Lena's head snapped up at a soft squeak.

* * *

"Should we call the guys?!" Paige asked as she vanquished another demon. 

"O thanks so much!" Chris yelled back at her sarcastically on the ground. He raised his foot and kicked another demon in the head before jumping back up. Nobody really answered her question but it could have been the reason that only Chris heard her.

Phoebe was surrounded by her own demons and one demon was zipping around Piper so much she was getting dizzy. Piper flicked her hands in attempts to kill the demon. What she heard was even worse. Chris yelled as Piper's power caused her demon to explode but also hit him sending him flying into a rock wall before falling to the ground.

"Chris!" Piper screamed. She ran over to him only to get pulled away from him. Two demons double teamed Piper. She raised her hands and tried to blow them but it didn't work so much. Then she tried to freeze them but it didn't work either. One of the demon back handed her to the ground but then busted into flames. Phoebe had thrown a potion at him. She then gave the other the same treatment. Phoebe and Paige ran over to her. Piper accepted the outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"Are they all gone?!" Paige asked a loud.

"I think so." Phoebe replied.

"Where's Chris!?" Piper screamed as she searched the spot where Chris had fallen. He wasn't there.

* * *

Quietly Wyatt, Kyle, and Will looked in on a meeting that was being held. They were absolutely silent for a moment. 

"Looks like a few darklighters, a few lower level demons and…" Will gasped clutching his head.

"What's wrong?!" Kyle asked. The demons looked up at the sound of Will gasping again. He dropped to his knees.

"Some…one's calling! I…" Will gasped again before he finally shimmered out. Kyle's body suddenly tensed as a he felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down to see the head of an arrow sticking out of his chest before falling to his knees and then to the ground. He felt a small kick of someone but he could barely see. The pain was so intense that his vision was blurred but what he did make out sent a chill down his spine. A pair of empty blue eyes stared down at him.

* * *

Lena gasped as she looked down at the atheme sticking out of her stomach. Then with a look of hatred she looked back up at Gideon before she fell to the ground. What neither noticed was the small toddler with big blue eyes watching the scene before him before he pulled his big blue shield up.

**a/n: OMG I FINALLY GOT MY SPIRAL BACK YES! victory dance with me people...ok tell me what you think**


	11. Black Ash

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed **

Lena fell to the floor with a loud thud. She raised her hand up to her stomach and saw the blood that covered it. _Kyle's never going to know. I'm never going to be able to tell him! _

She wasn't even aware of the piercing scream that filled the room until she saw adult Will shimmer in. It was then that she noticed the small boy with honey brown hair and big brown eyes standing in front of Gideon screaming out the harsh yell of a manticore. Gideon waved his hand sending the child flying out of the way. Lena's instincts kicked in and she orbed over in the path of the child and caught him right before he could hit the ground. Gideon began to advance on Wyatt who had his shield raised around him. Chris stared up at the man who had a knife before them. It was then that adult Will finally realized what was happening and was already charging towards Gideon. Gideon waved his hand again and sent him into a table. The table crashed under his weight. Gideon held the atheme out and watched as the blue shield began to be absorbed by the atheme. Will shimmered off the ground and shimmered back in behind Gideon. He grabbed the man and threw him across the room with much easy. Will rarely used his powers except shimmering so if you were there you would know the situation was bad.

As Gideon began to get back up Will screamed out sending his now adult manticore scream causing Gideon to drop to his knees covering his ears. Lena could help but cover her ears as well. She looked over to see that baby Wyatt and Chris were perfectly fine being protected by Wyatt's shield. Wyatt orb the toddler version of Will into the protective bubble as well.

Adult Will yelled as Gideon threw an elder energy ball at him and sent him flying into a couple of boxes over by Lena. Will looked down to see big greens eyes stare up at him. It was then that he saw Lena bleeding. He saw the fear and desperation in them. Desperation to tell something. He was in shock. He watched trying to grasp the concept that Wyatt's kid was dying on the ground. It was a type of surrealism if you could call it that.

Gideon walked over to the small playpen and raised the atheme. It finally absorbed the rest of Wyatt's blue shield. He sighed happily and began to reach down. But he was thrown across the room again when another blue shield rose around the three toddlers. Baby Chris calmly sat by his toy car and Will as he kept his shield up keeping Gideon out.

Adult Will finally pulled himself off the ground and ran over to Gideon. He tackled him to the ground and began beating the pulp out of Gideon. Of course it wasn't long until Gideon back handed Will using his power and sent Will crashing into a cabinet. Will fell to the ground and hissed in pain as his breath was taken away from him. Gideon held his hand up in a raised fist. Will grasped as he felt his throat begin to close. What neither of them knew was that baby Wyatt was watching Gideon use his power on Will. Gideon raised his arm higher causing Will to telekinetically rise in the air against the wall grasping as Gideon's power began to strangle him. Gideon walked closer to him atheme in hand. Will face began to turn a dark red because of his lack of oxygen and couldn't do anything but watch as Gideon was about to shove the atheme into his heart.

"NO!" Lena yelled. She was able to pull herself up and raised both her hands. She sent elderbolts into Gideon. Gideon dropped his atheme and released Will. Will dropped down to his knees and took a very much need deep breath. Gideon yelled as the elderbolts coursed through his body. Lena waved her arm sending Gideon crashing through the attic window. Will ran over and saw Gideon land on the brushes on the ground. He stared at Will before he dropped his head and exploded into dark black ash.

Will turned sharply around at the sound of a pained whimper. He ran over to a sweating Lena. She smiled up at him sadly.

* * *

Evil Wyatt stood tall not letting his annoyance show as the Source began to pace around him. 

"You do realize I'll have to eliminate you." Wyatt calmly spoke.

"In time you will yes…but not before you get what you desire most." The Source replied.

"What do you have that I need to gain?! You only stand in my way to access the power that I need to run my empire." Wyatt laughed.

"O but something is more important to you more than anything." The Source noticed the witch's peek in interest.

"And what might that be?!" Wyatt calmly asked.

"Not what but who…a brother maybe." For the first time Wyatt nearly lost his cool but quickly recovered.

"And where might my brother be?!" Wyatt growled. Finally the Source stopped pacing and stood in front of a stone wall. He waved his arm and the wall quickly began to separate. Soon the wall revealed a small body. The long lanky figure hung limply to the stony wall. The only reason the body wasn't plummeting to the ground was because dark purple crystals constricting his wrists and feet to the stones of the wall. Wyatt noticed the dark crystals seemed to have a strange and eerie glow to them. _Don't they all._

"Arcadian crystals." The Source informed as he saw Wyatt stare at them. **(a/n: yes I am aware that Arcadian is another form of French) **The demon grabbed the jaw of the body being held by the crystals and held it up so Wyatt could see the face. "The crystals were designed to feed off of magic. That's what your brother is, magic. The crystals are feeding off the magic from your brother, killing him slowly. But don't worry the crystals take a long time. It'll take years before your brother has dried out."

"And what makes you think I won't just kill you now?!" Wyatt coolly threatened.

"I have no doubt that you will kill me when you are ready. But you're too naïve to run your empire. I will make this offer once: follow under me and you will learn everything there is to know. When that is finished you'll be ready to vanquish me and take over in my place." Wyatt took another glance at Chris. Parts of his brown hair cover his closed eyes. He could have sworn he saw him wince.

* * *

Chris felt like something was pulling at him. It was dark. It was a cold endless dark that Chris wanted to run away from but couldn't. It was chasing after him. Not matter how much Chris wanted to open his eyes he couldn't. It was like he wasn't allowed. Even though his eyes were closed Chris could still hear his brother's voice. Barely but he could still hear it. He could feel someone grab his jaw and raise his head up before it fell limply to his chest. 

He winced as a headache erupted. His ears began to ring. There was nothing he could do to stop the memory from coming.

* * *

_Chris dropped down behind the counter of P3 as an energyball flew over his head. He looked over to see the blue glow of his cousin's powers emit from his hand deflecting the energyball that was directed at him. The small spikes of his brown hair were disheveled from the earlier blows of the demons._

"_Henry watch out!" Chris yelled to the young witch as a demon came from behind. Chris waved his hand sending the demon flying into another one._

"_Chris get out of here!" Henry Jr. shouted over to him._

"_No way! Not with out you!" Chris orbed out of the way of a demon lunging at him._

"_CHRIS!" Henry warned. The demons were after Chris and if he stayed here he would be in danger. Henry Jr. wouldn't allow anything to happen to his cousin._

"_No! Not without __you__!" Chris yelled back. The dark orbs caught his attention over on the stage. The darklighter raised his crossbow and aimed at Chris. Before he could do anything the arrow shot out at him and before anything else Henry ran in front of him taking the arrow. Henry fell to the ground arrow inches above his heart. Chris watched as one of the demons threw a fireball at the darklighter and began to run over to Chris. Chris swung his arm sending the puddle of potion at the demon. The demon yelled in pain as the liquid burned into his flesh before he finally exploded. Chris dropped down to Henry's side as the young witch coughed violently. Chris went to pull out the arrow but snatched his hand back as his fingers got within mere inches of the arrow. He could feel the poison in it. He looked to see his cousin cough out blood before looking up at him._

"_Hold on ok…Just hold on." Chris panted as he looked around for something to pull the arrow out with._

"_Go." Henry whispered._

"_No."_

"_Chris…go! Before __he __comes to get you himself. G…Go and meet with Bianca." Henry gasped. Chris just shook his head and stayed where he was. "Go ask her to marry you and then save us. Don't be an idiot you idiot."_

"_I love you man."_

"_You too bro. N…now go!" Henry mumbled. "And tell mom I say hi."_

_Chris nodded his head as Henry took one last breath and shook the hands of death. Chris slid his fingers over Henry's eyes before running out of the small club._

* * *

Will gingerly picked Lena up off the ground and carried her bridal style over to the old lumpy couch. Lena tried to suppress her whimpers of pain as he did so. She looked over to see the three small children watch them. As Will lifted her shirt slightly to see the wound better he didn't realize his necklace had fallen from its hiding place under his shirt. Lena played with the small medallion with her fingers. It was nothing fancy but it was something Will usually kept hidden. Only the Halliwells and his father had known about it. On the small silver medallion was the Charmed Ones' triquetra. Every Halliwell—including Grams even—had blessed it showing to anyone who either wished Will harm or thought ill of him that he was considered a Halliwell and was a being of good protected by Charmed magic. 

Will looked around before he ran over to get an old dish rag. He pressed it down onto the wound only for Lena to cry out and try to push the rag away.

"Yo…You c…can't!" Lena muttered as tears fell down her face.

"We have to put pressure on it." Will said before yelling. "WYATT?!... CHRIS?!...AUNT PAIGE?! SOMEONE?!"

"Stop." Lena shoved his hands away. "Can't."

"I know it hurts but…" Will began.

"No! You c…c…can't!" Lena insisted.

"Why not?!" Will nearly shouted.

"T…Tell Kyle." Lena whispered.

"Tell Kyle what?" Will asked as he brushed away a strand of her hair. She didn't say anything but raised her shaking hands. He pulled off her engagement ring and held it to her stomach. Will's eyes widened as he recognized an old Halliwell tradition in her gesture.

"T…Tell K…Kyle." Lena repeated. Will swallowed hard before nodding his head.

"Okay." Will mumbled. Lena sighed before her breathing rapidly increased. It grew to much to make an effort to hold her head up. To keep her eyes open. Then she took one heavy breath and…stopped. Everything stopped. Will couldn't even move from his position. Even the three toddlers stood still for some sign of life in Lena. Lena didn't move. Her engagement ring rested on her stomach.

**a/n: by the way the memory was set like a few days before Chris went back to the past. Ill be filling in the blanks shortly…OK review me!**


	12. Family Struggles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed just William Shane Sinclair's profile and Wyatt's daughter Lena**

Will waited for what seemed like an eternity. Nothing. She can't be dead. They couldn't be dead.

"Come on kid. Get up. Let me see that big smile of yours." Will begged as he picked her limp body up in his arms. He held her head close to his chest as he rocked her body back and forth. "Come on…please…COME BACK!" His eyes clouded with the tears that he was letting fall down his cheeks and onto her silent face. His voice was becoming raspy and dry even though his eyes were being flooded with liquid. "Please…come back…_please_."  
Something caught Will's eye. He looked down at the wound that had killed Lena and watched as a gold bright light shown through her skin and around her stomach. He could feel the warm sense of the magic on his skin as the wound suddenly began to clear up. Lena jumped up as she gasped a big breath of air. Her eyes looked around wildly as she felt the pain of her stomach wound was gone. Will laughed happily before taking her into a big hug.

"Wha…What happened?!" Lena asked as Will held her. She saw the broken window and soon everything was coming back to her. She pulled away from Will and looked down at her stomach tracing her hand over were the stab wound once was. "Did you do that?!" Even though she knew the answer already. Will shook his head. Lena's eyes widened as the realization came to her. She couldn't heal. That was her sister Cecilia's department and even if she did have the power to heal she couldn't heal herself. That only left…

"No…" She slowly drew out the word raising an eyebrow.

"I think so." Will nodded. Suddenly the front door slammed open and then close before a man's voice was heard yelling.

"PIPER! PHOEBE! PAIGE..." The voice yelled out.

"Dad?!" Will quickly got up and ran downstairs. Sure enough Derek Sinclair was pacing back and forth of the foyer. Derek backed away up against the wall as he saw Will jumped down from the stairs.

"Who are you?! What have you done with the sisters?!" Derek strong voice demanded as the strange man ran down the steps.

"Dad…It's me. It's Will!" Will came over and hugged him. Derek looked up at the tall man and noticed his eyes. They were a smooth brown that could hold the mysterious recklessness of a young boy while being thoughtful mature young man at the same time. He was lanky but well built and probably a few inches taller than Derek himself. Will seeing his dad's suspicious stare began, "We eat green jello for breakfast every Sunday."

"But how…" Derek began to ask but suddenly a tall girl around twenty four twenty five or so walked down the stairs.

"Don't ask. You'll get a headache. Hi I'm Wyatt's daughter from the future. This would be Will your son from the future only not mine." Lena stared up confused before brushing the thought away. Derek looked at her wrist for a moment.

"What's that?!" He pointed. Lena looked down and her eyes widened suddenly.

"O no." Will mumbled taking a step away from her.

_Dad always said you were the screw up he wouldn't repeat. _

Lena looked around as the voice hit her.

_You're no sister of mine.  
_She looked around at the voices of her sisters but only saw Will and Derek.

_You don't deserve to be the powerful one.  
How could you betray us and marry that whitelighter?!_

"I think we have a problem." Will looked around at the voices he was hearing as well. Lena dropped down to her knees clutching her head.

"GOD. Shut up all of you! I'm not evil!"

* * *

_Chris kept his head down as he walked through an alley. It was a dark dreary day and the fog was thicker than ever. He looked behind him but saw no one. He tightened his grip on his back pack before he quickened his pace. It was weird how his mom and two aunts died three months ago and the world just seemed to give up on all hope completely._

_Chris spun around. Now he knew he heard something._

"_Who's there?!" Chris yelled preparing himself for any demon that thought to attack. Three boys stepped out from their hiding places._

"_Well what do you know?! Little Chrissie is lost." A boy named Paul laughed. Paul was a big seventeen year old with big grey eyes and dirt blonde hair. He slowly advanced on Chris backing him against the wall. Chris was trying to think of what to do. It's not like he could just throw them across the alley with his telekinesis or orb them into a volcano. Paul looked at the two boys before nodding to them with a smirk. Before Chris could do anything the two boys were pinning him to the wall. Chris's back pack fell to the ground in the struggle. The boys were finally able to pull Chris to the ground and pinning him there despite his struggles. _

"_We're going to take care of that mop of yours." Chris eyes widened as he saw Paul take out a large razor and began to squat down. Chris kicked out and finally freed himself. Without a second of hesitation Chris took off down the alley. He didn't get very far before he felt another boy grab at his legs. Chris bit down on his tongue as his chin made impact with the ground._

"_WY!" Chris yelled out. He yelled out for anyone. Wyatt, Henry, Will, even Leo but Paul put all his weight on Chris chest taking his breath away and shoved a hand over Chris's mouth._

"_SHUT UP! You hear me! Shut up!"_

"_Hey!" a voice yelled. Suddenly Paul was shoved off of Chris's chest. Chris watched as Wyatt jumped over him and tackled Paul to the ground. He saw Will jump one of the other boys as Henry Jr. shoved the other away. James, the one Will was tackling ran off and Will quickly moved over to Chris. _

"_Hey bro you ok?!" Will took Chris's head in his hands and checked him over for any injuries. Chris just nodded his head and shoved Will's hands away. He brushed away the tears that he felt nearly go down his cheeks and tried to stop shaking._

"_WY! Wyatt stop!" Henry Jr. was heard shouting. Wyatt was hitting Paul over and over again. Paul was big but Wyatt was bigger. Henry went to pull Wyatt off Paul but only being thirteen and lanky like his mom Wyatt merely shoved him off. Will ran over and tackled Wyatt but Wyatt shoved him off as well and waved his arm sending Paul into a wall before he crumpled down to the ground again._

"_Wy!" Chris went to stop him but Wyatt shrugged him off. Chris fell over into the fight and flinched. Henry and Will stared in shock as Wyatt stood frozen. His arm raised ready to strike. Chris kept his head down with his arms up as a shield. Wyatt's eyes widened as he realized what he almost did. How he had almost hit Chris._

_Chris crawled away from Wyatt and began to run off down the alleyway. Henry began to follow him calling out his name but Chris just orbed away._

"_Wy…Don't worry about it. He's just...He's just s…scared. I mean ever since your mom…" Will trailed off. Wyatt suddenly disappeared in a flurry of orbs leaving Will with an unconscious bloody Paul. Will sighed before picking up Chris's backpack._

"_Stay away from him!" Will growled at Paul's body. "LEO!"_

_Leo orbed in a minute later. "Blessed be William. How's your father?"_

"_Take care of this." Will sighed gesturing over to Paul. Without another word to the angel Will began walking away before shimmering mid step.

* * *

_

Wyatt stole a glance at Chris as the Source began to order something of a demon secretly watching Wyatt. As the Source sent the demon away Wyatt took his eyes off of his little brother and back to the two demons.

"Wait!" Wyatt boomed. The demon looked at the Source for an approval before walking forward.

"Sir?" The demon asked.

"Anyone who is of relation to me is to be brought to _me _unharmed and alive."

"Glad you see it that way." A male voice echoed throughout the cave. Two people shimmered in. The young man was tall with his honey brown hair spiked up. His brown eyes were a dark dangerous recklessness that danced in the firelight. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles. He around his neck was a dark medallion of a triquetra proudly out in the open.

The young woman wore her hair down. Her eyes were a blazing anger. She wore a leather outfit that clung to her body. Her breasts were shoved together from the tightness and in the front the outfit revealed her belly button along with smooth stomach. Barely above the front of her hip was a visible tattoo of the triquetra. On the side of her hips was a set of sai that glistened dangerously. She held the expression of a cocky smirk.

"We couldn't have it any other way." Will smirked.

"Hi Daddy." Lena waved. Her left wrist held a large birthmark of a bird. A birthmark of a phoenix.

**a/n: Yes this chapter was kinda like an allusion to the Outisders Which i don't own byt the way!  
****alas no sisters or Kyle but there is reason so don't yell at me! Ok im tired now so review me.**


	13. Dark Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

**a/n: these are not Chris's memories that I have been showing. This just shows how much the future has changed since Wyatt is evil as you can see. So they sort of are memories but…not **_**Chris'**_**s memories…if that made any sense**

_**Wyatt, Chris, and Will's Future**_

"Anybody see you?!" Henry asked as he came out of his hiding spot.

"Please! I've got it taken care of." Chris breezed. "Where's Will?!" Chris shrugged as he pulled his thin sweatshirt closer to him ignoring that he could see his breath in the air.

"I'm here." The half manticore walked out. "Come on let's go down to the rocks."

The three boys hiked down the hill of the park and towards the rocks of the bay.

Will was a tall twenty year old. He was lean and a bit scrawny but he was still well built. His honey brown hair stuck up and his brown eyes held a faded recklessness and more of a maturity and responsibility. Henry Jr. was small. His brown eyes were the same as his mother's and his dark brown hair was stuck up in spikes. He was normally quiet and was always high-strung. But his nervousness gave him great reflexes at the same time. Chris was a long skinny eighteen year old. His brown hair that he got from his mother was long and messy and his emerald green eyes shown brightly with determination mixed with an amount of guilty at the same time.

As the boys reached the rocks they tried to ignore the icy spray that made it feel like daggers on their skin.

"Hey Henry watch out for the edge. Don't want you falling in." Will called before they sat down on some rocks. For a moment they were silent before Chris spoke first.

"I'm going back." He finally announced. Will shifted uncomfortably. "I have to go back. I have to fix this…"

"Would you stop it!" It was a demanding plea not a question.

"Stop what?!"

"Stop taking the world on your shoulders. It isn't your job to take responsibility for what _he's_ done." Will shouted. He opened his mouth to say something but sighed out in frustration and began pacing rubbing a hand through his hair.

"You're a different person than he is. We've always known that." Henry quietly added.

"It is my fault. If I only just…" Chris began.

"You're NOT the cause of your mom's death!" Will interrupted already knowing where this was going. "You had nothing to do with it!"

"I do have something to do with it! She died trying to save me! Me! Not some innocent! Me! You have no clue how that feels!" Chris was yelling now too.

"I have no clue?! Are you kidding me!? My dad died trying to save me! Chris your mom was like my own mother to me! When my Dad died I went to your mom! I think I have some idea of what you're feeling Chris!"

"Yeah but still… I screwed everything up and now I have to fix it. It's something I _need _to do."

Will's jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists but he saw the familiar determination in Chris's eyes.

"I'm not asking for your approval. I'm going back whether you're with me or not. But I wish you would do it with me!" Chris finished.

"You're only eighteen." Will begged. He knew Chris was going to get his help but he still didn't like it. He knew that if Chris went back to the past everything would be out of his control and he couldn't protect him anymore if he was gone. That was how Will was. If he couldn't control it then he couldn't protect them and he didn't like that. He protected Chris and Henry like they were his own brothers. "Just promise me…Wait until you're twenty." Chris stared at him for a moment. "When you turn twenty then I will do everything in my power to get you to the past…Ok? Two more years." Chris thought for a moment before nodding in a silent agree.

"Good." Suddenly Chris went in and gave Will a hug. Henry Jr. just sat out for a moment letting the two friends share a moment together.

Henry's sharp ears caught the strange buzzing noise. "What the hell is that?!" Suddenly two probes flew through the sky and in front of the three boys. Chris waved his hand sending one of the probes into the rocks. Will grabbed out at the other probe smashing it into nothing but shards of metal in his hands.

"Are they gone?!" Will asked looking for anymore probes. Suddenly a probe sped towards them faster than the normal probe. So fast that Will and Chris had to duck down. Henry raised his hands and the blue light emitted from them deflecting it sending it in the opposite direction. But then another speeding probe came and hit Henry in the head sending him into the frigid water. More probes came and surrounded Will and Chris.

Henry coughed out the water in his lungs as the waves pulled him further out into the water. His head fell under water for a moment and he struggled to stay up. A small gash from his head was causing his head to throb and his vision to blur in and out. He was to shaken with fear to even orb up on dry land and the coldness of the water was making his thoughts fuzzy. Finally he fell under the waves and didn't come back up.

Chris saw his cousin fall under the waves and not come back up but he knew why. _He can't swim!_ Was the only thing that ran through his head. Chris ran to the edge and dove into the water. Will smashed the last probe before throwing off his jacket and diving in as well.

Chris' head came up for air before he dove down into the water. His eye stung from the coldness of the water but Chris desperately searched for his younger cousin. His clothes were weighing him down but he still looked and looked _and looked_.

Finally he spotted a small blob. Henry's eyes were closed and his arms floated limply in the water. Chris grabbed him from the arms and kicked powerful kicks as he and Henry Jr. began to make a break for the top of the waves.

Chris coughed up the water as he emerged from the waves. His hair hung loosely to his face and his breathing was rapid as the coldness finally started to kick in. Will swam over and helped Chris drag Henry over to the edge. Pulling himself out of the bay, Will took Henry from Chris and pulled him out as well.

Will cursed under his breath as he realized Henry wasn't breathing. Placing his strong hands on the seventeen year old's chest he began to push down five times before moving over to Henry's mouth and blowing a big breath. Chris watched as Will began to count to himself while Henry was still not moving. Chris's shakes were uncontrollable. Not only from the freezing cold but also from the thick tension in the air. He had to force himself from looking at his cousin and kept the look out for anyone else.

Finally Henry gasped before he started coughing out water. Quickly placing his jacket over the shivering boy Will easily picked him up. Henry was always scrawny and small for his age but lately he had lost a lot of weight. He carried Henry behind a few bushes and trees making sure Chris followed. He wrapped the dry jacket closer around Henry and tried to ignore the shakes of the bitter cold on his wet skin. Henry's lips were turning a weird shade of blue and his eyes were unfocused. He almost seemed like he was about to fall asleep against Will's chest.

"H…Hold o…o…on bu…ddy." Will's jaw was shaking as if he was a in a mighty earthquake. Just as he had suspected four demons shimmered in. The demons looked at each other before looking around. The three boys tensed and tried to stay as still as possible holding their breath as one demon looked in their direction. He began walking towards them. Just as the demon was close enough to see the slight shakes of their cold forms another demon called out.

"They're not here." The demon then shimmered out followed by the other two. The last demon looked one last time before shimmering out concealing Will's shimmer with his.

* * *

_**Lena and Kyle's Future**_

A young woman screamed as a demon shimmered in behind her.

"Boo!" The demon laughed. She had medium length dark brown hair with blues eyes to match. Her skinny form showed from her dark leather pants that clung to her hips and the dark black halter top that showed her midriff. She had a small design of a tattoo that wrapped around her arm that looked like it snaked around her bicep.

The young woman ran in the opposite direction only for a warlock to blink in front of her.

"Sweetie it's not polite to leave a conversation without giving an excuse first." The warlock sighed. She looked very similar with the demon only her eyes were a dangerous brown instead of blue. Her leather pants that tied from her hip all the way down her leg held a small atheme on the back of her belt. Her black sleeve sweater that barely covered the front of her chest was only held together because of a few strings. The warlock's eyes glinted with a dangerous joy as she saw the cowering woman.

"Where has the manner gone Cecilia?! I didn't even get to play with the witch before she ran off." The demon smirked as she walked over to her sister. The warlock named Cecilia scowled as the woman began to cower against the wall.

"At least you got her to screams Bianca. I'm only getting whimpers." Cecilia grumbled. The young woman thrust herself towards the sisters but the two just stepped a side as the young woman fell to the ground. The two laughed before they began to advance on the woman. But suddenly the two sisters where thrown back and onto the ground. Soft jingling filled the air. Quickly Bianca and Cecilia stood up and saw a tall man standing in front of the witch. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes where an intense shade of gray/blue. The sisters snarled at the whitelighter and began to walk towards them but he raised his hand in the air to reveal two small potion bottles.

"Don't come any closer. Not unless you want a face full of potion and glass." He warned. His charge stood up and coward behind him.

"We aren't afraid of potions." Cecilia hissed.

"O no?! What if I told you this is a power blocking poison?!" The whitelighter threatened. Bianca staggered back a bit as he raised his arm higher. Suddenly a long sai soared through the air. The unnamed charge dropped down with a scream. The long blade embedded itself into the stone wall exactly a few centimeters to the left of where Diana's head would have been. Suddenly a dark figure jumped from a tall stone wall and to the ground. A tall phoenix witch stood up straighter. She wore leather pants and vest that made her seem like a graceful cat. Her midriff showed from the vest that only buttoned once. The green eyes that she was blessed with blazed straight through the whitelighter who couldn't help but awe in her beauty. On her left wrist was a birthmark of a large bird and on her hip was the tattoo of a black triquetra.

"Problem?!" The phoenix asked as she stood in front of the other two. It was obvious she was the eldest of the three. "Put it down _slowly_…or the next one doesn't miss." The whitelighter didn't move so to prove her point she twirled her last sai quickly before staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Finally the whitelighter placed the vials down on the ground before moving even more in front of his charge. The phoenix raised her hand and the other sai returned to her. Twirling both of them skillfully in her finger she placed them each on the sides of her hips. The whitelighter couldn't help but feel like she was showing off bit...for him. For some odd reason he wished she was.

"I'm surprised there is still a whitelighter left. I thought my father cleared you all out." She spoke.

"I left the Elders a long time ago." The whitelighter replied. His grey blue eyes were like the clouds of a thunderstorm.

"Yes and your father is the reason for all our sufferings! He raised Hell and now he raised his three brats he calls daughters! Hasn't he made us suffer enough?!" the whitelighter's charge spat on the ground towards them. Cecilia began to advance towards her but the phoenix witch held her arm out in front of her.

"Control your charge's tongue whitelighter. I might not be able to stop my sister the next time." The phoenix warned as she glared at the young woman.

"O and the all powerful phoenix princess should know. You're father is a coward! Nothing but a coward!" The charge shouted.

"Amber!" The whitelighter hissed under his breath to silence his charge but she didn't listen.

"You're nothing but white trash with _imaginary_ tiaras!" Amber yelled. Suddenly a giant ball of fire flew the sky. The whitelighter dove for his charge and orbed out just as the fireball was in mere sizzling distance. It hit the wall so hard it knock a hole through it. The phoenix turned quickly to her youngest sister.

"Damnit!" Bianca hissed as she saw her fireball miss.

"What the Hell were you thinking!?" The phoenix spat.

"What do you mean what was I thinking?!" Bianca yelled.

"If you ever go against a direct order from me I will not cover your ass. Neither of you." The phoenix said in a low dangerous voice. She turned away from her sisters and began walking down the alley. She had felt this strange sensation she had never felt before but that feeling left the moment the whitelighter did. Finally she shimmered away mid step.

**a/n: Like I said these were NOT Chris's memories but just to show you what would happen to the past just because Wyatt would turn evil. I plan to post a little side story called "Perfect Torn Sky" for Lena and Kyle in the bad future in like a few days I just have to finish typing it and then post it . So tell me what you think…and I've been shopping since five in the morning so im going to go take a nap now…Review!!!**


End file.
